Electronic devices often include input-output devices for gathering input and providing output. Input-output devices are sometimes formed from piezoelectric materials. For example, haptic output devices such as vibrators may use piezoelectric materials.
It can be challenging to incorporate conventional piezoelectric components into an electronic device. For example, it may be difficult to mount piezoelectric ceramic wafers to flexible substrates or to achieve the desired output from the piezoelectric material.